A Great Time
by Shadow200
Summary: Squall and the gang go out to have dinner, have a party afterwards and then go to the beach, etc. while everybody else in the Garden are on vacation. Please, read to see what happens then review! Chapter 3 is up!
1. A Nice Dinner

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FINAL FANTASY 8.

Chapter 1- A Nice Dinner 

Squall sitting down starts talking to Rinoa and then Zell, Irvine and Selphie come over.

Zell asks, "What are you two talking about?"

"We were thinking that all of us can go to a restaurant.", Squall replied.

"Really? Which one?", asked Zell excitedly.

"Umm...just a pasta restaurant.", Rinoa replied.

"ALRIGHT!", Zell said getting excited.

"Well, let's go!", Squall said.

Squall and the gang go to the parking lot and get into the car.

"Are we there yet?", Zell asked.

"Not yet, Zell, we will be in 10 minutes", Squall said.

They finally arrive at the restaurant.

"Good evening!", said the waiter. "How many will be eating tonight?"

Rinoa replying, "Just five."

"Okay, follow me to your table", said the waiter.

They get to their table.

"Please be seated.", said the waiter with a sigh.

"Thanks!", Rinoa said.

Waiter says, "Your very welcome miss, another waiter will be taking your order in five to ten minutes."

They recieve the menus taking a really good look at what they want to have, Squall and Rinoa sit beside each other, Selphie, Zell and Irvine sit on the other side.

"I'm ready to order!", Zell yells a little.

"Are you sure about that Zell?", Squall asked.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Zell replies.

"Okay, the waiter will be here shortly so wait.", said Squall.

Everyone is ready to order.

"Vat will we be having?", asked the waiter.

"I'm having Spaghetti and Meatballs!", Zell says all happy.

"I'll be having the four cheese lasagna.", said Squall.

Irvine says, "I'll have the extra spicy hot wings with spaghetti."

Waiter asks, "How many hot wings?"

Irvine replies, "Six will do."

Selphie and Rinoa replies, "Us two will have the same."

Waiter says, "Alright, the food will be ready in twenty to thirty minutes."

"Okay thanks." said Squall.

The food comes in twenty five minutes.

"Here's Spaghetti and Meatballs for.....", said the waiter.

"The name is Zell, the others are Selphie, Irvine, Squall and Rinoa.", said Zell

"Ok, here's Spaghetti and Meatballs for Zell.", said the waiter. "And Lasagna for Squall?"

"Yeah, right here.", said Squall.

"Here's three sets of six hot wings and spaghetti for, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa?", the waiter asked.

"Right here.", said Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa.

The waiter says, "Enjoy your meals and have a great evening."

They all finish their meals in ten minutes.

"Alright guys, let's go pay and head back to the Garden", said Squall.

Squall goes to the front desk.

The waitress says, "The meals come to a total of....forty five dollars!".

"Here.", said Squall.

"Thank you and have a great evening.", said the waitress

Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa head back to the Garden.

The end of Chapter 1.


	2. Party At Balamb Garden

Chapter 2- Party At Balamb Garden

Squall and the gang return to the Garden from dinner and see that no one else is there and he finds a note saying "All of us here at Balamb Garden are on vacation for 3 days, keep the Garden neat and tidy, like the way it is now

Zell says with excitement, "This is great! No one else is here!"

Irvine says, "Zell, go get snacks and three _twelve packs _of you know what. We're having a PARTY!!!"

"I'm on it!", said Zell.

Zell runs to Balamb town to get the stuff and returns.

"You guys better not mess up the Garden!", Squall saying it seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, we won't.", said Irvine with a smirk. "All five of us are partying!"

"WHAT?!?.....oh, fine.", said Squall angrily at first.

All five of them set up the party and start drinking.

Irvine says, "I bet you, Zell that I can drink more than you!"

"You're on!", said Zell.

Zell and Irvine start drinking and both of them are drunk after four drinks each.

"Oh great! They're drunk!", said Squall.

Irvine in a drunk way, "You stay away from my gun, you bastard!"

Zell in a drunk way, "I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me!"

Both Zell and Irvine go to the open window and hurl.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT!!!", said Squall yelling. "I'm getting rid of the booze!"

Squall drains all of the beer and the floor is a mess.

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THIS PARTY IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" said Squall angrily. "WHEN YOU TWO ARE NOT DRUNK, YOU'RE CLEANING THIS MESS UP!!!

The next morning. Zell and Irvine clean up all of the floors.

"Man, I've got such a headache.", said Zell and Irvine. "Where's the aspirin?"

"Headmaster Cid's office", said Squall. "And I'll get it."

Squall runs to the office, gets the aspirin and gives Zell and Irvine each an aspirin.

"Thanks.", said Zell.

"Thanks.", said Irvine.

Zell and Irvine's headache go away.

"What should we do?, said Zell. "They'll be back in two days."

"I dunno.", said Squall.

Time turns to 2:00 pm.

"I'm going to get some rest.", said Squall very tired. "I need it.

"So am I.", said Zell and Irvine.

End of Chapter 2.**  
**


	3. The Beach

Chapter 3- The Beach

Squall and the gang hang out in the Quad thinking of what to do next.

"I'm bored.", said Zell. "What should we do?"

"Hmm.", said Irvine thinking.

"I know what we should do!", said Selphie.

"What?", Squall asked.

"......go to the beach and have some fun!", said Selphie jumping up and down. " Let's go now!"

"Yeah! Haven't been to the beach since last summer!!", said Zell.

"Ok, let's get our beach stuff then!", exclaimed Squall.

Squall and the others get their beach stuff and get in the car and go.

"What beach are we going to?", Irvine asked.

"The one on Balamb Lake.", Squall replied.

Zell yells out, "ALRIGHT!! This is going to be great fun!".

"You said it Zell!", said Selphie.

They arrive at Balamb Lake.

"WE'RE HERE!!", said Zell all excited. "I'M GOING IN!".

Everybody gets into their bathing suits, set their towels down and put the soda in the cooler down beside them. Then Zell jumps into the lake off of the dock that extends two hundred feet. After Zell jumps in, everybody else does.

"OWWW!", yelled Zell. "My head!".

"Zell, thats the shallow end!, yelled Squall fifty feet away.

"Oh...oops!", said Zell. "I'm a comin' over!.

Zell swims over to the others at the other end of the dock and takes Zell two minutes to swim to the other end.

"That's very tiring!", said Zell exhausted.

"Duh, you just swam two hundred feet, Zell", said Selphie.

"Whoa, so that's how far I swam!", said Zell surprised. That's a new record for me!

Squall shakes his head.

"Everybody, jump in!, said Zell. "The water is great!

Everybody jumps into the water and swims laps around Zell.

"Hey, hey, quit it!", Zell demanded.

The others jokingly laugh at Zell and then Zell laughs with them. Then they all get out and lay on their towels in the sun.

"This has been great.", said Squall.

"You said it!", said Zell and Selphie.

All five of them have a rest on their towels at 4:00 pm.

Two hours later Squall takes a look at his watch.

"You guys, it's 6:00.", said Squall.

Zell asks, "Should we get back to Garden?"

"Yeah, before it gets dark out.", said Squall.

Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa say, "Alright, let's go back!"

Squall, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa and Selphie get back into the car and head back to the Garden.

_The End of Chapter 3! Please review and submit your comments on how this story is so far and if this story needs any changes or improvement. I'd appreciate it!_


End file.
